


Pink Heart Flutter

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Swearing, and lots of kisses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: Kaede thinks very fondly that Miu is an idiot.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 205





	Pink Heart Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> wow I can't believe kaede and miu are in love

“What the— w-wait! Wait just a damn second before you put your tits in my face, Kaeidiot, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

Kaede bites her lip to keep from laughing, shifting on the futon to give her frantic girlfriend some space. The movie they’re barely watching is rolling in the background, but Kaede’s attention is all on her favorite foul-mouthed inventor, who is currently swatting at her like she’s a giant fly.

Honestly, it’s kind of cute. Miu gets flustered so easily.

And as much as she wants to take that flailing hand and cover it in kisses until Miu’s a fumbling mess, she refrains this time — if only because she doesn’t want to be kicked out of bed just yet.

Even without the onslaught of affection, Miu’s already red to her ears, after all, and the pianist is half-concerned her mouthy darling is going to pop a blood vessel one of these days from blushing too hard.

“Listen, I’m not doing… whatever you thought I was doing,” Kaede tells her, when Miu starts to hide behind her hair and mutter expletives under her breath. “I was actually trying to hug you. Sorry for startling you, babe. Forgive me?”

“Fuckin’ sure... it’s fine…” Miu replies, pushing the hair back out of her face and assuming her usual air of overconfidence, as if trying to cover up her previous blunder. It‘s funny that she thinks she can backtrack so easily. “I- I knew that anyway! I was just trickin’ you! Haha, dumbass! Pranked and— and sucks to be you, huh?”

Kaede thinks very fondly that Miu is an idiot.

“Sucks to be me,” she parrots, grinning. “But I can’t really complain, you know. I’ve got a hot girlfriend, a sexy new piano, and a sweet musical gig coming up, so life is pretty good in Kaede land, all things considered.”

“O-oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Kaede says with an innocent voice. “Did I mention my girlfriend is really hot?”

Miu rolls her eyes, but there’s a hint of smugness that seeps into her tone as she smirks. “Fuck yeah she is.”

“You jealous?”

“Ha, me? Jealous? You wish, honey,” she turns back to Kaede, still sporting that cocky, self-assured smile, “My girlfriend’s got an ass that won’t quit so you’re the one who should be jealous.”

“Wow, Miu,” Kaede gasps, knowing she‘s being a little conniving but loving Miu’s vast spectrum of reactions too much to hold herself back. “You think I’ve got an ass that doesn’t quit? Aww, thanks!”

“Hey! What the fuck!” Miu slaps her in the shoulder and she breaks out into peals of laughter. “You can’t just suddenly decide to take that compliment, you bitch! Play along!”

“I don’t have to listen to you, silly. And it’s cute when you compliment me,” she replies, rolling to the edge of the futon to escape Miu’s wrath. In a teasing tone, she jokes, “Besides, I just wanna cuddle and now I’ve been yelled at and slapped and objectified all in one go. You really know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Well, you…! I mean! I wasn’t kidding about your ass, though I guess that’s not— agh…!” Miu stops attacking her, voice subdued. “Oh. You mean… that’s what you… were gonna… that’s what you were tryin’ to pull on me?”

Kaede turns around, expression softening at her tone of voice. “It’s okay that you didn’t know, babe. I’ll ask before I try and hug you next time. I get that it’s complicated. It’s completely fine.”

“No, you don’t have to, I— fuck,” something akin to vulnerability flashes across Miu’s face, before she grits her teeth and she puts on the face she does when she’s decided that vulnerability is for scrubs and she isn’t a scrub. If there’s one thing Miu does well, it’s bounce back. “I can’t blame ya for wanting to touch the body of a goddess, after all. Hyahahaha! Tell you what, Kaede, you— you get another chance to do it right!”

“Really?”

“Don’t get too excited!” Miu squawks, seemingly even more flustered by way Kaede brightens.

“How can I not? I just got offered hugs from _the_ Miu Iruma.” She beams wider, laying it on just a little thicker to make up for maybe freaking her out. “Only the greatest inventing genius in the world, right? Of course I’m excited!”

“Ggh…! Well, yeah! No shit! You’re right about one thing!” Miu’s actually sweating now. “You better be grateful!”

“I am,” she smiles. “I mean, you’re my amazing girlfriend too, that’s also important!”

“You really are an idiot… moron… stupid Kaede…” Miu mumbles, and despite her words the affection is crystal clear. “C’mere then. Don’t keep me waiting, you ass.”

Kaede rolls back towards her and is pleasantly surprised when Miu grabs her by the chin and kisses her when she gets there.

It’s a shy brush of their lips, nothing near as eager and electric as their usual kisses, but Kaede melts into it all the same. It fills her with a sizzle of warmth, and her smile widens — for the sweetest moment, she can feel Miu smile against her lips as well. She presses back against that smile, and Miu gasps, and Kaede laughs into her mouth.

She loves her, she really does.

Her girlfriend breaks from the kiss, satisfied, then looks down with a nervous air about her. Kaede can feel her hand scrunching up the fabric of the futon, and though she wants to cup that hand in her own and reassure her that everything’s alright, she gives Miu time to articulate her thoughts.

“Just so you know. ‘Cause I figured you should…” Miu says finally, gaze now trained on Kaede’s necklace. She reaches out to fiddle with it, and traces the silver heart with her finger. “I… I’ve never done this with anyone else before. Like properly.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Kaede blinks, pulling back just the slightest bit to look her girlfriend in the eye. “You’ve never… been in a relationship? I already know that. It’s fine.” Miu shakes her head, then hugs herself in a manner that’s all too telling. “Oh, you’ve never cuddled with anyone else? Surely not.”

Miu blushes, turning away, fingers tangling with the nervous way she fidgets with her hair. “N...no… I’m… it’s true! You took my cuddle virginity and what of it? You gonna make fun of me or something?!”

“No, of course not,” the puzzled expression on Kaede’s face draws into concern. “You know cuddling isn't some… weird act, right? There’s no need to call it… something like that.”

“I know what cuddling is! Stop worrying so much about me!” She snaps, very little edge and more of the defensiveness she always brought with her whenever she felt like she was out of place. Miu processes things differently and Kaede understands that. “I just… I thought I’d— well, whatever! It’s stupid! You’re gonna laugh at me anyway!”

“I’m not.” Kaede says, more firmly. “I want to cuddle you and I want you to feel comfortable with that and if you’re not, then I won’t. Simple as that.” Her eyes narrow. “And I worry about you because I care about you, Miu! You can’t stop me!”

Miu seems dumbfounded for a moment, as if she doesn’t know what to make of her words.

“You- you’ve got some nerve leading me on like that,” she settles with saying vaguely threateningly, “This bangin’ beauty ain’t just a cuddle pillow to keep your body warm, you know!”

“I know. That’s not what this is about,” Kaede shakes her head, smiling softly and opening up her arms. “You still wanna cuddle?”

Miu hesitates. Her eyes glance at the open invitation, and Kaede tries not to laugh about the fact that Miu looks so awkward about it. As if she’s computing how this whole thing is supposed to work.

“I’m a better cuddler than you,” Miu says.

Kaede resists the urge to laugh again — she doesn’t get why her girlfriend is so competitive over everything, but it works in her favor at least so she’s not complaining.

“Come on, then!” She exclaims, egging her on. “Prove it! I’ll make it warm and nice for you!”

Miu stammers unintelligibly, and doesn’t move.

“Miu, talk to me, love,” Kaede coaxes gently. She reaches out and tucks a strand of her unruly hair behind her ear. “Is it okay if I hug you? Yes? No?”

“Y-y-yeah…”

“Yeah? Be clear with me.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

Kaede inches forward, ensuring her girlfriend has enough time to move away if she decides she doesn’t want to anymore, and pulls her into her embrace. Ever so reactive, Miu squeaks and garbles, making a series of unidentifiable noises but allows Kaede to drape herself over her body and snuggle in close.

She stays frozen in place for a good few seconds, before her hands slowly wrap around Kaede and land on her waist, hesitant and light.

“Don’t tell me I suck, okay…?” She grumbles.

“You just said you were a better cuddler than me, don’t go taking it back now.” Kaede leans in and kisses her on the forehead. “You’re fine. I love you.”

“Mmgh… shut up.”

“Make me.”

She shoves Kaede’s face into her chest and Kaede lets out a muffled shout of surprise. When she emerges again, she knows her face is flushed. “Miu! What the hell?”

“You said ‘make me’! I just did the first thing I could think of to shut you up!” Miu huffs.“Like you wouldn’t wanna suffocate in my tits.”

“Whether I would or not is not the question,” Kaede mutters, gently resting her head against Miu’s clavicle. Her girlfriend’s hands, always needing to have something to occupy themselves with, come up to play with her hair. “Now remember what I told you. We can’t solve all our problems with our boobs.”

“Yeah yeah,” Miu says. “Only because you’re a coward.”

“Miu, no.”

“It’s titty city all day every day and you can’t get pissed at me because you know I’m right.”

“Look, I’m glad you’re having fun but titty city isn’t the solution to everything!” Kaede explains, and she tugs Miu closer by the bra strap to assert her point. Miu squeaks. “If you keep talking like that, people will avoid you! I want you to be able to show the world what you’re made of, so you have to learn how to show others you’re more than just a pretty face with a great rack, okay? Everyone already knows that, there’s no need to overcompensate. You’re beautiful in lots of other ways!”

Miu nods a little fearfully, swallowing as she looks from Kaede’s determined expression to the slender finger hooked around her bra strap.

“F- fine…”

“You’re giving in so easily?” Kaede asks, letting go gently and dipping in to place a kiss on her collarbone. Miu makes a sound like she’s been electrocuted. Kaede shakes her head and pokes her in the shoulder. “Hey. Relax.”

“I am fucking relaxing, this is my relaxed face, Kaede, shut the fuck up!”

“Now come on, don’t be like that,” she replies, poking her again. “If you keep being so tense, we’re gonna have to talk about channeling our feelings in a healthy way as well.”

“Ugh…! You can be a real bossy boots, you know that?” Miu squeezes her just a little tighter, burying her face in Kaede’s hair. “Why do you have to like things like… cuddles and self-worth and healthy communication? That’s so lame. You’re such a goody two shoes.”

“I think what you mean to say is that I'm a good influence,” Kaede tells her with a grin. “And I know you like it.”

Miu spits in her hair.

“Sheesh, okay then,” Kaede snorts. “You’re washing that out later.”

“Tryna get me in the shower with you, are ya?” Miu mumbles, and the heat that radiates off of her means she’s embarrassed as _hell_ but she’s still not going to admit she did something wrong. Kaede thinks that she has definitely fallen in love with some brand name idiot. “I know I’m hot but you can’t be throwin’ yourself at me like that all the time! Show me some respect, geez!”

“You’re the one who spat in my hair!” Kaede laughs, whacking her playfully. “Also, for the record? Gross, Miu. Never do that again.”

“Yeah, okay, that was kinda nasty,” she admits. “Your hair tastes stupid, anyway.”

Her head snaps up to look at her. “Did you _lick_ my hair?”

“It- it got in my mouth! Why the fuck would I lick your hair?!”

“I don’t know! It just seems like something you would do!”

“Eh? What kind of weird ass person do you think I am?!”

“Exactly that kind of person!”

“ _Kaede!”_ Miu whines, smacking her repeatedly in the shoulder. Kaede only winds her arms around her waist and pulls herself in close again. She’s glad, because if Miu’s doing that, it means she’s not so nervous anymore. “Aaagh, Kaede, you’re squeezing too tight!” She complains, hugging her back. “You’re lucky you’re my girlfriend and can get away with this shit, ya know!”

“You just squeezed me tighter.” Kaede points out.

“No, I didn’t!”

“You did it again.”

“You callin’ me a liar?!”

“I’m not calling you anything.” She grins, this time poking her in the nose. Then looks thoughtful. “Actually… did you know that you make a good pillow? I could lie like this for ages.”

“Heh, of course!” Miu seems placated by the compliment, grinning right back at her. “There’s nothing the gorgeous girl genius can’t do! I told you I’m a better cuddler than you!”

Kaede giggles. “Well, I don’t know if I can really judge how good a cuddler _I_ am, but I’m so happy that I don’t think it matters. You can have that.”

“Fuck yeah!” Miu cheers, then very suddenly gets distracted by the fact that the TV is still on. She bolts up, and Kaede groans. “Oh, shit, the movie, gotta watch the movie, watching the movie, totally got this,” she says, all in one breath. A beat passes where she’s transfixed by the screen. “Okay, no, I’m lost. I got nothing.”

Kaede tugs her down again. “I don’t care about the movie anymore. Be my pillow.”

“Eep!” Miu falls flat on the futon and is completely docile as Kaede crawls on top of her and lies there. After a moment, Miu flings an arm over her, and traces her side, running her hand over the dip of her waist. Kaede giggles again, this time because it tickles. She can feel Miu’s laughter beneath her. “This is what you wanted all along, huh? Sneaky little bitch.”

She smiles. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re lucky I love you, Kaede,” Miu replies, seeming too lost in her contentment to realize what she’s saying. It hits a few seconds later. “I- I mean! Not that- not ‘cause like— not in a stupid sappy way! Don’t get me wrong! I’m not some lovey-dovey loser like you! I mean, I _like_ it when you’re on top of me, of course, it’s just like— it’s like uuuhhh…”

“I get it.” Kaede says, closing her eyes. “I love you, too. And I really am lucky, you know. I can’t deny that.” She opens her eyes again, “Actually, you probably hoard all the denial in this relationship.” She props herself up to meet her girlfriend’s gaze. “Hey Miu. It’s not weak to admit you love someone, okay? I love you and I love you a lot and you have to learn to deal with that.”

“O-oh…” Miu fizzles, mouth opening and closing but no words come out. Eventually, all she can get out is, “I- I guess…”

Kaede leans in and kisses her chin and then her nose. She can’t reach any higher without moving so she lies back down on top of Miu, listening to her rabbit heartbeat against her ear. “It doesn’t have to be today but someday, alright? Because I love you, I want to see you grow. And I’ll be here with you to help!”

“Lame…” Miu mutters, and pinches her cheek. Kaede pulls a face. Miu grins. “But if I’m stuck with you, I guess I’m okay with that. You _do_ have an ass that doesn’t quit.”

“Nice try, Miu, but we can’t solve all our problems by talking about butts, either.”

“Dammit! It was worth a shot!”


End file.
